Yo Nate , meet Black!
by warcat34
Summary: Nate , on the lookout for the last two pokemon to fill his pokedex , is convinced ( *coughs* forced *coughs*) into entering driftwell's tournament. He meets someone special...


Soo this is my first fanfic :)

Black stared down at Unova from his white accomplice, feeling the warm sensation of being home. The warm evening air ruffled his black locks and made him smile. He sighed. _'It's probably not a good idea to publicize my arrival'_. He shuddered remembering the fan girls. Sighing again he nudged the dragon downwards towards the forests he knew so well. Leaping down he tapped Paloma's muzzle lovingly. The legendry dragon cried out and leapt into the air. She would return when he called for her. Pulling out his map he stared at it for a while. 'Ok' he thought biting his lip. '_White said there where new towns and landmarks soo_' He looked at his map again_. 'Hmm before I go sightseeing I should probably go see mum and the rest of the gang back at Prof. Junipers'. _The only unova pokemon he had travelled to Sinnoh and Hoenn with were Unpheasant and Vika. Poloma came when he called so she didn't count. '_We could walk though. After all this is pine wheel forest. Only three towns till Nuvema, I'm certain Striation has changed . _He smiled_. I wonder what trainers we'll encounter.'_

_~3 hours later~_

Nate stared at the professor as she analyzed his pokedex. "Wow Nate you've nearly seen every pokemon in the unova region! Only two to go. I'll have to organize a trip for you, Rosa and Hugh to go to Sinnoh. 'He smiled at her as he took back his pokedex. As he pocketed it Rosa ran through the doors, dragging a disheveled Hugh behind her. "Professor Professor , we only have two more pokemon to see- Nate!" '_Annd cue the ridiculously hard hug..' _Nate glared at the brown haired girl as she jumped on him. " I missed you SOOOO much" She squealed. Nate sighed. He saw her as no more than a sister and this annoying crush she had on him really pissed him of. Besides, he liked a certain redhaired individual anyway. Said redhead smirked at his predicament and prized their ditzy friend off him. Turning to the Prof He asked the question that the three trainers had asked themselves each time they opened their pokedexes. "What are those last two pokemon? Why can't we find them Professor?"

They all expected a smile and a tap on the nose but instead the lady just sighed. She opened her mouth to say something but Cherian and Bianca walked into the lab bickering and she shut it quickly. "You saw White and you FORGOT to tell me?" Bianca yelled her face red with effort. The three trainers turned in shock. Bianca didn't shout. EVER. "I told you already all she did was ask me how things where and then she went off looking for-"You didn't think to tell me that our best friend, had come back?" Annnd neither did cherian. The whole room went silent. The bickering two ceased shouting and instead took to panting and glaring at each other. Professor Juniper stood up quickly . "What did you say about White cherian?" She spoke sharply and quick to the point. White? Nate frowned. He had heard Iris say something about a girl called White and a boy called Black. _'Come to think of it N had mentioned something about a trainer that had saved him.' _Nate looked up as cherian sighed. "I was in Nimbassa looking for Burg".

~Flash back~

"Cherian!" I froze. That voice. "White!?" Said girl grinned and tackled the stuttering speaker. "Nice to see you too four eyes" Cherian stiffened " White not that nickname please it sounds like I'm a bug pokemon" She laughed but stopped quickly. " How are things? There are new attractions and towns in unova now. I guess everyone's moved on a bit since we left ne? Her voice wobbled a bit as she said this. Cherian chuckled. "Yeah... I'm the gym leader of a new town, Bianca's a full time assistant and Iris is the champion."

White raised her eyebrows. "You're a GYM LEADER!? And Iris is the CHAMPION?!Arcues we've been away too long. So any promising challengers?"

Cherian smiled "Yeah I was beaten three times on my first day and all three of those challengers have beaten team plasma and Iris."

White's eyebrows had disappeared under her hairline. "Wow I wanna fight them! And yeah I heard something sinister was going on. Ghestas again huh?

"Mm, so your back then huh?" White slid her hands into her pockets . " Yeah well I kind of want to perform at the musicals now I'm more experienced , since training in heartrome ya'know. So I'm gonna stay here for a while. I wanna go back and see my girlfriend Lyra sometime though. I dunno about Black. I guess the whole reason he went to the other three regions was to find N. Damn stupid parats the both of them. Anyway glasses I've gotta go. See ya later dude" With that the brown-haired vanished into the crowd of people surrounding them.

~End of Flashback~

Bianca sighed. " And you forgot that how?". Nate felt Rosa twitch . "Who are Black and White?" Cherian sighed . " Black and White where the friends Bianca and I went on our journey with. Black befriended the legendry pokemon reshiram and defeated team plasma the first time. He is considered the strongest in Unova to date."

"And Black is the one that holds the two pokemon you have been searching for. If he is in unova he will be the key to completing your pokedex ." Juniper Senior chipped in. "I say maybe you can challenge them to a double battle if you meet them both at the same time. You could learn a lot from Black. After all the boy met and trained with the illusive Red of Kanto."

'Hey if he hasn't been here in a while he might challenge driftwells tournament' Rosa's perky voice 'cut through the silence the room had quickly fallen into. "That's a good idea Rosa all of you could use the experience even if black isn't there." Professor juniper stated slowly. Hugh nodded in agreement. Nate sighed as he was dragged away by his excitable friends ,Cherian and Bianca in toe . None of the party noticed a certain black haired individual looking around restlessly.

Black sighed as he re-read his mother's note pinned to the front door. ' Gone to Nimbassa. Be back by dinner'._Nimbassa huh? I flew over it a few hours back_._ Oh well I does save me from the almost guaranteed glomp when she sees me. _Black turned around as her heard voices. "For the last time I forgot Bianca! Arcues's sake" His eye's widened. Cherian?!


End file.
